


Маг по соседству

by jsMirage



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: - Альбус, дорогой! Какое счастье, что я застала тебя в саду. Не придется обходить двор, чтобы пригласить тебя на чашечку чая.Дамблдор вежливо улыбнулся.- Благодарю вас за приглашение, но мне нужно заняться кое-какими делами.Батильда чуть раздраженно отмахнулась.- Глупости, мальчик мой! Все дела должны быть отложены в сторону, когда речь идет о чашечке ароматного чая! Тем более, я зову тебя, чтобы представить моему двоюродному внуку. Он такой славный юноша! Я уверена, вы подружитесь
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Солнце находилось в зените, щедро одаривая землю своим ярким светом, чем и пользовался сидящий в саду юноша. Альбус прислонился спиной к толстому стволу яблони и читал книгу по древним символам. Вот только удушливый зной отвлекал мага от его увлекательного занятия. Он вздохнул и потер шею, подумывая вернуться домой. А заодно проведать Ариану. Его сестра была не в себе и, как правило, вела себя тихо. Но иногда на нее накатывали приступы. Девушка становилась буйной и агрессивной. В последний раз, когда подобное с ней случилось, неконтролируемая магия Арианы убила их мать.

Альбус замял дело, выставив произошедшее несчастным случаем. Но теперь за сестрой некому было присматривать. Потому Дамблдор был вынужден отказаться от своих планов на кругосветное путешествие с забавным Элфиасом Дожем. Отказаться от карьеры и всей своей жизни. Как минимум до момента выпуска Аберфорта из Хогвартса.

Парень зажмурился, словно от зубной боли. Три года. Еще минимум целых три года, он будет заперт в этом крохотном домике, в унылой Годриковой Впадине. Издав протяжный, горестный вздох, Альбус поднялся, ловко подхватив книгу своими длинными, крючковатыми пальцами, и посмотрел на симпатичное, порозовевшее яблоко, размышляя, стоит ли его сорвать для сестры или дать ему еще немного времени, чтобы дозреть. За этим занятием его и поймала их соседка Батильда Бэгшот.

— Альбус, дорогой! Какое счастье, что я застала тебя в саду. Не придется обходить двор, чтобы пригласить тебя на чашечку чая.

Дамблдор вежливо улыбнулся.

— Благодарю вас за приглашение, но мне нужно заняться кое-какими делами.

Батильда чуть раздраженно отмахнулась.

— Глупости, мальчик мой! Все дела должны быть отложены в сторону, когда речь идет о чашечке ароматного чая! Тем более, я зову тебя, чтобы представить моему двоюродному внуку. Он такой славный юноша! Я уверена, вы подружитесь.

Альбус вежливо улыбнулся.

— Благодарю за приглашение, но все же мои дела не ждут.

Батильда уперла руки в свои объемные бока и недовольно покачала головой.

— Даю тебе пятнадцать минут, Альбус Персиваль Вулфрик Брайан Дамблдор! А затем я лично явлюсь и притащу тебя за ухо! Клянусь своими садовыми гномами!

Мелкие вредители, шнырявшие по территории, прилегающей к каменному особнячку Бэгшот, отчего-то казались этой даме невероятно милыми созданиями. Потому она потворствовала их процветанию и даже подкармливала. А клятва садовыми гномами в устах Батильды была не пустым звуком.

— Я постараюсь не подвести вас, — пообещал Альбус, направляясь домой.

Он спустился в подвал, оборудованный под нужды его сестры. Ариана сидела на полу посреди своей комнаты с малюсеньким стаканчиком, размером с наперсток, и увлеченно наполняла его водой из розового чайничка размером не больше обычной кружки. Девушка делала сюрпающий глоток и вновь наполняла бокальчик.

— Привет, — тихо и мягко произнес Альбус. — Чем занимаешься?

— Пью, — не отвлекаясь, буркнула девушка.

— Как твое настроение? Как ты себя чувствуешь? — продолжал свои расспросы старший брат.

— Все хорошо. Думаю, сесть за вязание. Хочу к маминому возвращению успеть сделать носки. Как думаешь, я успею?

Сердце Дамблдора болезненно сжалось. Мама не вернется. Никогда. Потому что Ариана ее убила. Собственной магией. Не отдавая самой себе отчета.

— Ты успеешь закончить свои носки, — натянуто улыбнувшись, ответил ей Альбус.

— Отлично! Тогда займусь этим сразу после того, как попью. Хочешь?

Девушка протянула ему свой бокал-наперсток.

— Нет, спасибо. Мисс Бэгшот пригласила меня на чашечку чая. Я отлучусь ненадолго. Если что-то потребуется, направь за мной сову.

Ариана кивнула, вернувшись к переливанию содержимого чайника в наперсточек. Задача была не самой простой — девушка старалась не пролить ни капли!

Альбус вышел из дома и надежно запер его. Сестра и так никогда не выходила, Аберфорт еще не вернулся из Хогвартса, хотя и начались летние каникулы. А посторонних в их дом не приглашали, чтобы не травмировать хрупкую психику Арианы. Но если Альбус куда-либо выходил, то всегда надежно запирал дверь, чтобы никто не побеспокоил его сестру и не нарвался на то же, что случилось с их матерью.

Оказавшись перед темно-зеленой дверью, Альбус позвонил в дверной колокольчик.

— Заходи, мальчик мой, у нас не заперто! — раздался голос Батильды.

Дамблдор вошел, оказавшись в просторной, заваленной книгами и безделушками комнате.

— Мы на кухне! — сообщила Бэгшот.

Альбус направился к ней и ее внуку, рассчитывая быстро отделаться от навязываемого ему знакомства.

В душной, пропахшей запахами еды и копоти кухне, стояла Батильда и молодой, привлекательный юноша, обернувшийся на звук шагов.

— Знакомьтесь, это Альбус Дамблдор, и мой внучок Геллерт Гриндевальд.

Батильда улыбалась, довольная тем, что свела двух мальчишек. Они же ровесники и оба талантливые волшебники! А, значит, подружатся.

Белокурые волосы Геллерта небрежной волной спадали ему на плечи. Острые скулы и разноцветные глаза придавали парню какой-то мрачности. А осанка и посадка головы выдавали его самоуверенность и твердость духа.

Альбус, напротив, производил впечатление мягкого и податливого человека. Его отросшие каштаново-рыжие волосы небрежно перехватывала черная лента, а умные голубые глаза серьезно смотрели из-за очков-половинок. Дамблдор улыбнулся и протянул руку.

— Приятно познакомиться, Геллерт. Добро пожаловать в Англию.

Гриндевальд саркастично вскинул бровь, красноречиво взглянув на ладонь Альбуса, но все же пожал ее. Хватка Дамблдора, в противовес внешним манерам, была сильной и жесткой. Такой же, как у самого Геллерта.

Батильда суетилась накрывая на стол, взмахом волшебной палочки, и нахваливая обоих юношей друг перед другом. Рассказывала про их же успехи в науках и магических дисциплинах, о том какие они хорошие и уникальные. Женщина была настроена подружить их, чтобы молодежь не скучала в этой глуши.

Альбус уселся за стол, поблагодарив хозяйку дома за гостеприимство, и заинтересованно мычал в ответ на пространные восхваления Гриндевальда.

— На каком факультете Хогвартса ты учился? — спросил Геллерт, впервые обратившись к Дамблдору.

— Гриффиндор, — спокойно ответил парень.

— Смельчак, да? — с каким-то вызовом и яркой ухмылкой спросил парень.

— Распределяющая Шляпа сочла уровень моей храбрости приемлемым для факультета Гриффиндор.

Ответ звучал мягко, но в некотором смысле ставил на место. Вообще было в этом Альбусе что-то занятное, интересное.

— А Геллерт учился в Дурмстранге, — добродушно сообщила Батильда.

Альбус улыбнулся.

— У вас занятная школа. Я знаю, что в ней можно освоить некоторые области знаний, которые недоступны в Хогвартсе.

Едва слова сорвались с уст Дамблдора, как Гриндевальд ощутил попытку проникновения в свой разум. Этот парнишка пытался прочесть его. Вызывать определенные воспоминания о школе и жадно их проглотить. Вот только не на того нарвался. Геллерт отлично владел окклюменцией.

Парни смотрели друг другу в глаза. На лице Альбуса отражалась привычная вежливая мягкость, словно это не он вовсе пытался заглянуть в чужую голову. Геллерта же забавляло это двоякое поведение.

— Если тебя интересуют какие-то области знаний, то можешь попросить научить тебя. Возможно, от нечего делать, я выделю на это вечерок. Заодно проверим, так ли ты талантлив, как утверждает бабушка Батти.

— О! Это отличная мысль, — закивала головой Бэгшот. — Вы чуть ли не единственные молодые люди во всей Годриковой Впадине. Проведенное вместе время скрасит вам одиночество.

— Не думаю, что осмелюсь похитить у вас целый вечер. Этого времени недостаточно, чтобы обучиться чему-то сложному, а более простые вещи я способен изучить самостоятельно, — со свойственной ему мягкой учтивостью произнес Альбус.

— С талантливым учителем можно освоить сложные трюки и за один вечер. Главное, чтобы у ученика было достаточно ума и навыков, — ответил ему Гриндевальд.

— Боюсь, мне нечем будет отплатить за вашу любезность.

— Альбус может помочь тебе в исследовании семейного древа Певереллов, — предложила Батильда. — Я знаю, что в их доме библиотека не меньше моей собственной. И Альбус также интересовался историей этой семьи некоторое время назад. Потому я и считаю, что вы подружитесь. У вас даже интересы совпадают. — Женщина довольно улыбнулась, собирая печенье на красивую тарелку. — Вы пока знакомьтесь, беседуйте, а я пойду накормлю садовых гномов.

Оба парня одарили Батильду странными взглядами. Все же ее привязанность к этим созданиям была воистину смехотворной.

— Значит, ты тоже интересовался Певереллами, — сказал Гриндевальд, нагло рассматривая Дамблдора.

— Верно, — сдержанно ответил Альбус, отвечая прямым и уверенным взглядом.

— И чем же они так для тебя примечательны?

— Я интересовался происхождением всех чистокровных семей Британии.

Геллерт смотрел на него с ухмылкой и снисходительным выражением лица, будто только что застукал Дамблдора на месте преступления и теперь выслушивает абсолютно бестолковые оправдания.

— А по какой причине семейство Певереллов заинтересовало вас?

— По той же самой, Альбус. Считаю, что они были первыми владельцами Даров Смерти.

Дамблдор не потерял самообладания, но, что ответить Гриндевальду, не придумал. Потому спокойно отхлебнул чаю. Все же в некоторых вещах Батильда не ошибалась, все дела можно было отложить ради этого терпкого нектара богов.

— Вы надеетесь отыскать Дары Смерти? — спросил он.

— Не надеюсь, Альбус. Я сделаю это, — спокойно ответил Гриндевальд. В его интонациях не было напыщенности или пустой бравады, скорее непоколебимая уверенность.

Оба молодых человека смотрели друг другу в глаза. Дамблдор пытался понять, есть ли в словах его собеседника какая-то подоплека. Вдруг Геллерту удалось что-то разузнать. Что-то, что приведет его к Дарам Смерти. А вот Гриндевальд оценивал сидящего напротив него молодого человека. В нем чувствовалась сила и некое сочетание качеств, присущих самому Геллерту. Даже в этом вопросе старушка Батильда не ошиблась. Они действительно схожи и, возможно, смогут плодотворно сотрудничать.

— Хочешь присоединиться к моим поискам? — спросил Гриндевальд.

Альбус задумчиво, оценивающе изучал его некоторое время, после чего с улыбкой ответил:

— Боюсь, я слишком занят, потому не смогу вам помочь, но… желаю успеха в вашей нелегкой миссии.

Дамблдор осторожно поставил чашку на стол и поднялся.

— Приятно было познакомиться, Геллерт.

Гриндевальд самодовольно хмыкнул.

— Еще увидимся, Альбус.

Дамблдор кивнул и направился домой. Он выполнил обещание и навестил Батильду. Теперь следовало вернуться к Ариане, которую не хотелось оставлять одну на длительный срок.

А вот Геллерт продолжил пить чай, размышляя об этом соседском парне, когда его накрыло видение. Одно из тех, что с такой остротой отпечатываются в голове торопливо сменяющимися картинками. Словно Гриндевальд просматривает движущиеся иллюстрации в Ежедневном Пророке.

Он видел Альбуса Дамблдора. Обнаженного, с растрепанными волосами, разметавшимися по подушке, с испариной на висках. Парень улыбался ему, Геллерту, нежной, мягкой улыбкой, которая так походила на ту, которой Альбус улыбался во время чаепития, но все же она была иной. В ней читалось что-то глубинное, чувственное и трепетное. Рука Дамблдора мягко касалась плеча, лежавшего рядом Гриндевальда. И тот совсем не противился подобным прикосновениям. Альбус приподнялся на локте и потянулся к Геллерту, собираясь его поцеловать. На этом видение оборвалось.

Но Гриндевальд знал, что он ответил на этот поцелуй. Точнее ответит, ведь его видения всегда были направлены в будущее.

— Похоже, Альбус, ты все-таки поможешь мне с поисками, — хмыкнув, произнес Геллерт, взяв одно из печений бабули Батти и направившись в библиотеку, дальше искать информацию о Певереллах.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Альбус возвращался домой с целой кучей лекарственных настоев и ингредиентов для зелий, необходимых для поддержания спокойного состояния Арианы. Перед уходом он надежно запечатал двери целой кучей заклятий. Но оказавшись на пороге собственного жилища, увидел, что все они сняты. Кто-то явно был внутри.

Дамблдор нахмурился и поспешил войти, ожидая увидеть своего брата Аберфорта, который и без того задерживался в Хогвартсе. Вот только в доме оказался кое-кто другой. Гриндевальд уютно расположился за кухонным столом, держа в руках одну из миниатюрных кружек-наперстков. Напротив сидела Ариана и увлеченно рассказывала о мифической синей птице.

— С возвращением, Альбус, — протянул Гриндевальд. — Не знал, что у тебя есть сестра.

Девушка продолжила свой монолог, не обращая внимания на то, что ее никто не слушает. Просто рассказывала тихим, завывающим голосом о прочитанной в книге информации про птиц, согласно поверью, исполняющих мечты.

— Теперь знаешь, — спокойным тоном заметил Дамблдор, осматривая помещение и пытаясь удостовериться, что Ариана не сделала ничего непоправимого.

Убедившись, что все в порядке, Альбус взмахом палочки отправил свои покупки по местам, после чего посмотрел прямо на Гриндевальда.

— Что ты здесь забыл, Геллерт? — вежливо и мягко спросил он, но даже в этой мягкости чувствовалось его недовольство.

— Пришел навестить тебя, — сообщил тот, поднимаясь и приближаясь к Дамблдору, голубые глаза которого смотрели холодно, в них зарождалось раздражение и недовольство.

— Ты мастер отвечать на вопросы, не говоря ничего конкретного, — произнес он.

Гриндевальд ухмыльнулся.

— Возможно. Я искал информацию о Певереллах. Есть кое-что, чего я не могу понять. Бабушка Батти с легкостью расшифровала бы для меня значение этих слов, но мне не хочется посвящать ее в подробности своих поисков.

— И ты решил, что я с удовольствием окажу тебе эту любезность? — тон Альбуса не менялся. Он всегда звучал мягко и учтиво, но Геллерт уже научился немного различать его настроения. И чтобы не получить прямого отказа, который сквозил в ответе Дамблдора, разноцветные глаза Гриндевальда мазнули по Ариане.

— Похоже, мы с тобой теперь связаны, — проговорил он. — Общие тайны — отличная основа для тесного сотрудничества. Или крепкой дружбы.

Взгляд Дамблдора сверкнул сталью.

— Не думаю, Геллерт, что соглашусь сотрудничать с кем бы то ни было, основываясь лишь на общих тайнах. Это шаткая почва. Да и дружба, как ты ее назвал, завоевывается поступками, а не взаимным молчанием.

На губах Гриндевальда появилась самодовольная ухмылка. Дамблдор вновь его не разочаровал. Несмотря на лживую мягкость, он обладал сильной волей. Такого просто не сломить и не подмять под себя. Интересный экземпляр. Весьма.

— И каких же поступков ты от меня ждешь? — спросил он. — Чтобы завоевать твою дружбу.

Гриндевальд дразнил его, в очередной раз завуалировано намекая на что-то недостойное. Это смутило Альбуса. Ему всегда казалось, что он умеет держать себя в руках и скрывать собственные пороки. Но этот юноша считал их с такой легкостью, будто видел воочию все самые грязные желания жалкой плоти, что помимо воли всплывали в голове Дамблдора.

— Ничего, Геллерт. Я не жду от тебя ровным счетом ничего.

— За исключением? — продолжил давить Гриндевальд. — В воздухе отчетливо повисло острое «но». Давай же, Альбус, договори. Не тушуйся.

— Я не жду ничего хорошего. Только подвох, — все тем же обманчиво мягким тоном сообщил Дамблдор, глядя своими посеревшими до оттенка стали, сосредоточенными глазами из-под очков-половинок.

— Спорить не буду, предчувствие тебя не обманывает. От меня не следует ждать ничего хорошего, — улыбнулся Гриндевальд.

Подобная откровенность сбивала с толку.

— Раз уж мы оба понимаем, что мне не следует тебе доверять, и что ты откровенно мне не нравишься, тогда зачем ты пришел?

Геллерт облизнулся, самодовольно улыбаясь. Сейчас он был так похож на кота, объевшегося сметаны, но точно уверенного, что его запасы все еще полны любимого лакомства.

— Я вижу будущее, Альбус. — И я знаю, что ждет нас с тобой.

— Тогда покажи мне его. Свое видение, — голос Дамблдора звучал мягко, но в нем явно присутствовал скепсис.

Разноцветные глаза Гриндевальда лучились какой-то веселостью.

— Уверен ли ты, Альбус, в своем решении? — спросил он. — Иногда лучше не знать, что тебя ждет.

Но Дамблдор покачал головой.

— Если хочешь доказать свои слова, то сделай это.

Гриндевальд ухмыльнулся.

— Как пожелаешь, — протянул он, довольный тем, что Альбус попался в его сети.

Гриндевальд почувствовал, как Дамблдор пытается проникнуть в его сознание, и позволил ему сделать это, вызывая в памяти видение, настигшее его в кухоньке бабушки Батти. 

Теперь они оба видели это. Все та же спальня, в которой Альбус узнал собственную комнату в этом самом доме. Они лежат обнаженные и рука Дамблдора нежно поглаживает плечо любовника. А затем он приподнимается на локте… В этот момент Гриндевальда накрыло очередное видение, затягивая в него их обоих.

Движущиеся картинки сменяли друг друга, демонстрируя обрывки их будущего. Того, в котором они стоят над могилой Певереллов, изучая начертанный на ней символ. О чем-то спорят и каждый стоит на своем. А затем, Геллерт теряет терпение и вжимает Дамблдора спиной в ледяную стену чьего-то фамильного склепа, яростно наставляя на него палочку. Картинка вновь меняется, возвращаясь в воспоминания Гриндевальда о его первом видении, в котором обнаженный Альбус тянется за поцелуем.

Это было выше его сил, потому Дамблдор выскочил из воспоминаний своего гостя, пытаясь сохранить самообладание, но предательский румянец расплылся по его щекам уродливыми пятнами. Все его секреты, все потаенные желания будто получили свое воплощение. Или получат его в будущем. Вот только выбор партнера до крайности смущал Альбуса. Почему именно этот самодовольный тип, который вызывал в нем лишь раздражение? Почему он?

Ариана же не обращала никакого внимания на беседу своего брата с их соседом. Девушка все также продолжала рассказывать про неведомых синих птиц. А Дамблдор стоял столбом, пытаясь взять себя в руки и что-то придумать. Сказать. Как-то выкрутиться из ситуации. Но его язык прилип к небу, во рту пересохло, а мысли не шли. Всю свою жизнь Альбус считал себя неправильным. Сломанным. Его тянуло не к тем людям. Он полагал, что всю свою жизнь посвятит науке. Смирился с тем, что у него никогда не будет семьи. Что он не познает счастья влюбленности или иные подобные глупости.

Возможно, так оно и будет. Видение не утверждало, что их с Геллертом чувства перешагнут порог сердечной привязанности. Просто так вышло, что этот парень знает о предпочтениях Дамблдора. О его постыдных пороках, ради которых он так отчаянно налегал на изучение окклюменции и не приближался к боггартам. Возможно, он уступит ему из любопытства или потому, что такой же неправильный. А, может, это способ заставить Дамблдора помогать с поисками Даров Смерти.

За этой немой сценой их и застал Аберфорт. Он не мог выбрать лучшего времени, чтобы вернуться из Хогвартса. Вот их кухня. Безумная сестра Ариана что-то рассказывает. Рядом с ней стоит неизвестный молодой человек, чего и так хватает для паники. Никто не должен был знать о ее существовании! Никто. Да еще и всклокоченный Альбус с безумным взглядом и весь порозовевший от смущения.

Младший брат одарил Дамблдора красноречивым взглядом неодобрения, осуждения и укора. Он всегда знал о странных, извращенных наклонностях талантливого и всеми любимого Альбуса. Это чуть ли не единственное, что оставалось соломинкой для самого Аберфорта, вспыльчивого, бесталанного середнячка. Вечной тени своего брата, которого ему всегда ставили в пример, с которым его сравнивали.

— Думаю, тебе пора, Геллерт, — каким-то сдавленным голосом произнес Дамблдор.

Впервые с момента их знакомства он утратил привычную самоуверенную мягкость, что вызвало улыбку у Гриндевальда, обнаружившего сразу несколько уязвимых сторон Альбуса.

— Рад был встретиться, — кивнул ему Геллерт, направляясь прочь из дома.

Его мысли метались между семейством Дамблдоров и его последним видением на кладбище. Следовало наведаться туда. Вместе с Альбусом.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Гриндевальд исследовал все доступные ему книги, расспросил Батильду и даже наладил обмен совами с некоторыми людьми, которые знали Певереллов или являлись их потомками, но так ничего толкового и не обнаружил. Он даже несколько раз ходил на кладбище, которое выглядело точь-в-точь, как в его видениях. Вот только результат оставался все на том же уровне: ничего полезного Геллерт не узнал.

Но где-то в глубине души таилась уверенность в том, что дело сдвинется с мертвой точки в тот самый момент, когда Дамблдор отправится вместе с ним на кладбище. Видения никогда не подводили Геллерта, а последнее сулило ему успех. Когда они с Альбусом вместе наведаются на могилы почивших Певереллов, то найдут что-то.

Так утром одного дня Гриндевальд заявился в домик своих соседей. Дверь ему открыл хмурый Аберфорт.

— Добрый день, — вежливо поздоровался с ним Геллерт. — Могу я побеседовать с Альбусом?

— Мы не принимаем гостей, — отчеканил парень. — Я передам ему, что ты заглядывал.

Взмахом палочки Аберфорт попытался закрыть дверь, но Гриндевальд остановил ее, не позволив сдвинуться с места.

— Вынужден настаивать, — с вежливой улыбкой произнес Гриндевальд. — Видите ли, ваш брат едва ли по доброй воле решит уделить мне время.

— Не могу его в этом винить, — огрызнулся младший Дамблдор.

Геллерт не терпел подобного хамства в свой адрес, но использование заклинания круциатус на члене семьи Альбуса едва ли способствует расположению главы семейства к спорной персоне Гриндевальда. Потому он сдержанно улыбнулся и продолжил:

— Я подожду его здесь, и не буду заходить в дом. Сообщите Альбусу о моем визите.

Геллерт снял чары с двери, и та с громким хлопком закрылась, заставив Аберфорта вздрогнуть. Оставшись снаружи в гордом одиночестве, Гриндевальд принялся неторопливо прогуливаться по саду, изучая яблони и видневшихся на территории его бабушки садовых гномов, игравших в салки.

По состоянию растений и дорожек, Геллерт сделал выводы, что некогда ими занимались и о них заботились, сейчас же все потихоньку приходило в упадок. Бати упоминала, что Кендра Дамблдор не так давно почила вследствие неудачного эксперимента или несчастного случая.

Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Геллерт взмахнул палочкой и принялся наводить здесь порядок. Он не отличался педантичностью или страстью к обязательному поддержанию чистоты, которую магглы именовали рипофобией, здесь было что-то другое. Желание непременно выманить Дамблдора, взять на себя те его заботы, которые самому Альбусу выполнять не хотелось по ряду причин.

И расчет Геллерта оказался весьма точным. Уловив порывы магической энергии, используемые на его территории, Альбус вышел из дома, хмуро глядя на нежданного гостя. Сейчас семейное сходство с Аберфортом было особенно заметно. Привычная дружелюбность и напускное добродушие исчезли, уступая место реальным эмоциям. Это доставило Геллерту особенное удовольствие. Ему хотелось видеть Альбуса насквозь, читать каждое его действие, предугадывать то, что он сделает в следующую минуту.

— Чего вы хотели? — без обиняков спросил Дамблдор приблизившись к Гриндевальду.

Он окинул взглядом чистые, аккуратные дорожки и подстриженные розовые кусты, о которых позаботился Геллерт. Это неприятно кольнуло болезненными воспоминаниями о потере матери.

Гриндевальд же поспешил пояснить причину своего визита:

— Небольшого участия с твоей стороны в одном деле. Ты же разделил в тот день мои видения, мне не хотелось бы затягивать с исполнением некоторых из них.

Геллерт наслаждался зрелищем того, как бурые пятна нелепо покрывают лицо Дамблдора. То ли от злости, то ли от смущения.

— Не думаю, что участие в каких бы то ни было мероприятиях соотносится с моими планами на ближайшее лето, — отчеканил Альбус.

— Я не о постельных сценах, — небрежно отмахнулся Геллерт, — в этом отношении я готов дать столько времени, сколько тебе понадобится. Но вот мои поиски в расследовании Певереллов зашли в тупик. Сходи со мной на кладбище, и я более не стану вмешиваться в твои планы на лето.

Прямое упоминание об их будущем поцелуе окончательно вывело Дамблдора из себя.

— Не знаю, что вы себе надумали, но то, о чем вы говорите, попросту невозможно.

— Я полагал, мы перешли на ты, — лукаво улыбнулся Геллерт. — Это видение, Альбус. Видение будущего. Мне неизвестна вся подоплека того, что будет между нами, но оно будет. Не сомневайся.

Он смотрел прямо в светло-голубые глаза Дамблдора. Всегда чистые и холодные в своей непроницаемости, но сегодня их оттенок стал насыщеннее, ярче, зрачок расширился, а краска смущения продолжала блуждать по бледной коже, оттеняя яркий цвет волос Альбуса.

— Так что насчет кладбища? — вернул тему в нужное ему русло Геллерт. — Когда тебе будет удобнее пойти туда со мной?

Альбус размышлял пару секунд, после чего спросил:

— Если я пойду, то ты пообещаешь избегать меня до самого своего отъезда? Что бы там не сулили твои видения?

Геллерт улыбнулся.

— Идет. Но если ты понадобишься мне по делу, то я пришлю сову. Договорились?

Дамблдор кивнул, соглашаясь. Все же этот вариант он посчитал куда более безопасным, чем иные возможности. Гриндевальд вел себя нагло и не чурался озвучивать весьма постыдные вещи, не заботясь о своей репутации. Так что уступить ему один раз и забыть об этом человеке было многим проще.

— Сегодня вечером, после захода солнца, — подытожил Альбус. — Встретимся у кладбищенских ворот.

— Мы живем по соседству, не проще ли пойти вместе? — предложил Геллерт, но глядя на упрямо поджатые губы Дамблдора, понял, что тот не согласится на прогулку с ним. — Что ж, вечером у ворот, — уступил он. В конце концов, эта встреча была в первую очередь в его интересах. — Увидимся, Альбус, — Гриндевальд улыбнулся и направился домой.

***

Оказавшись напротив могил троих братьев Певереллов, рядом с Альбусом, Геллерт долго смотрел на серые надгробья. Ничего не изменилось, подсказка нигде не обнаружилась.

— И что мы здесь ищем? — спросил Дамблдор.

— Подсказки о том, где находятся Дары Смерти.

— Я ничего не вижу, — сообщил Альбус, желая как можно скорее уйти отсюда. — Только сам знак даров на могилах.

— И он расположен в разных местах, символизируя последовательность их рождения и смерти, — произнес Гриндевальд. — Антиох, старший из братьев, умер от руки вора, на его надгробии символ расположен слева. Средний — Кадм — покончил жизнь самоубийством, на его плите символ посередине. Игнотус дожил до старости, и знак по хронологии расположен справа.

Дамблдор осмотрел знаки, после чего заключил:

— Стало быть тот, кто хоронил последнего из братьев, знал о том, где именно должен быть этот символ.

— Или Игнотус попросил своих потомков. Он ведь был в сознании, когда ждал смерть.

— Соответственно, мантию отследить проще всего. Следует лишь проверить родовое древо и опросить живых потомков, — заключил Дамблдор.

— Этим я уже занимаюсь, — кивнул Гриндевальд. — Вопрос в камне и палочке.

— Кадм умер по своей воле, вслед за женой. Он мог что угодно сделать со своим даром. А вот вора вычислить легче. Во-первых, его палочка сделана из бузины, которую не часто используют в изготовлении магических предметов. Во-вторых, ее владелец должен быть непобедим. В-третьих, он должен знать секрет Антиоха.

— Ничего нового я от тебя не услышал, — сообщил Гриндевальд. — Я и сам работал над этими теориями, но пока они никуда меня не привели. Это кладбище, Альбус, на котором мы должны были встретиться и выяснить хоть что-то. Думай, думай, Альбус. Нам нужен ключ к решению.

Тот улыбнулся в своей привычной вежливой манере и спросил, с тщательно скрываемым сарказмом в голосе:

— Геллерт, возможно, ты слишком полагаешься на свои видения. Они не всегда однозначны, это слишком тонкая наука. К тому же, я видел лишь смутные образы, которые не предвещали информации о Дарах Смерти. Лишь о том, что мы вместе навестим эти могилы. Что мы и сделали.

Гриндевальд не мог бы сказать, что бесило его сильнее: эта милая, но лживая улыбка, явное самодовольство, сочившееся из Дамблдора, или его желание слинять даже не попытавшись разобраться.

— Ты обещал, и ты останешься, — отчеканил Геллерт.

— Надо полагать, ты заставишь меня сделать это силой? Устроишь дуэль на кладбище? Или используешь иные методы убеждения?

Гриндевальд понимал, что Альбус намекает на шантаж и спрятанную в подвальной комнате Ариану. Но Дамблдор не пошел бы на поводу у этих угроз, да и в последствии не стал бы помогать человеку, опустившемуся до подобных инсинуаций. Но Геллерт точно знал об одной единственной точке давления, которую мог использовать в отношении Альбуса. Даже если она ничего не даст, то как минимум подарит чувство удовлетворения и позволит выместить злость на Дамблдора.

— Что ты, Альбус, — спокойно проговорил Геллерт, приближаясь к нему. — Я бы не позволил себе чернить твое имя еще сильнее, чем оно есть. Убийство маггла, заключение отца, трагическая гибель матери, да еще и проблемная сестра. Она обскур?

— Нет, Геллерт, она бы не дожила до своих лет, будь Ариана обскуром, — мягко улыбаясь ответил Альбус, которого уязвили слова Геллерта. — Перечисление трагических событий, произошедших с моей семьей едва ли поможет те…

Но договорить Дамблдору не удалось. Гриндевальд рывком притянул его к себе и начал неистово целовать, удерживая левой рукой затылок и не позволяя Альбусу отстраниться. На несколько мгновений тот застыл, удивленный и шокированный. Его пугали мысли о том, что кто-нибудь может их обнаружить. Заметить и пустить слухи, которые испортят и без того шаткую репутацию Альбуса. Он боялся, что кто-нибудь прознает о его желаниях и странных наклонностях. Он боялся стремлений собственного сердца и бренной плоти, которая податливо отозвалась на этот грубый поцелуй.

Но быстро взяв себя в руки, Дамблдор попытался трансгрессировать, однако крепко удерживающий его Геллерт помешал этой попытке, теснее прижимая Альбуса к себе и делая шаг к мраморному монументу семьи Певереллов, в которую буквально вжал Дамблдора. Тот попытался отшвырнуть его магией, невербально прочитав заклятие, но Геллерт заблокировал этот выпад, предугадав его.

Влажный, требовательный язык скользил во рту Альбуса, демонстрируя силу и власть Гриндевальда. Теплая ладонь на затылке не позволяла отстраниться, зарывалась в отросшие волосы, выбившиеся из тугой ленты и рассыпавшиеся непослушными прядями. Их дыхание смешивалось, заставляя сердце стучать быстрее.

Это был первый в жизни Дамблдора поцелуй. Первое прикосновение чужих губ, первая в его жизни ласка. Ласка, подаренная наглым и самодовольным Гриндевальдом, использующим Альбуса, чтобы отыскать Дары Смерти. Подобные мысли будили здравый смысл, заставляя упереться руками в чужую грудь и попытаться оттолкнуть Геллерта.

Но тот вел себя настырно. Прижимался плотно, просунув колено между ног Альбуса, вминая его в свое тело и жесткий гранит памятника. Скользил рукой по талии, сползая ладонью все ниже, лаская все наглее. И Геллерт продолжал целовать его. Это был поцелуй, подтверждавший статус Гриндевальда. Он увереннее, он упрямее, он не боится, в отличие от дрожащего в его руках Альбуса. Пугливого, израненного зверька, которого вырвали из собственного защитного панциря. И теперь он мечтал вернуться обратно, спрятаться от посторонних глаз.

Тело Дамблдора играло с ним злую шутку, вырывая сдавленные стоны наслаждения и ужаса, в то время, как разум лихорадочно соображал, пытаясь хоть как-то оттолкнуть от себя Геллерта. Но наглец застал его врасплох. Он не использовал магию, не применял чары, он напал иным способом. Более действенным и низким, по мнению Альбуса.

Ни один из них не мог бы ответить, что произошло и как это случилось, но памятник за спиной Дамблдора щелкнул и одна из стен отъехала, демонстрируя старый, поросший паутиной тайник, в котором хранился древний свиток. Услышав странный звук, Гриндевальд отстранился выпуская Альбуса из своих объятий. Тот бросил беглый взгляд на тайник и поспешил трансгрессировать, оставляя Геллерта одного.

Но Гриндевальд на это поспешное бегство не обратил ни малейшего внимания, ведь его цель была достигнута. Секрет могил сейчас лежал перед ним в старом тайнике, готовый раскрыть ключ к поиску Даров Смерти.


	4. Chapter 4

***

В найденном свитке более подробно пересказывалась история Даров Смерти. Ничего принципиального нового там не говорилось, но вместе с тем история была написана одним из братьев. Судя по всему средним, Кадмом, а потому некоторые подробности все же заиграли новыми красками. Например, он вскользь упоминает, что смерть не объяснила как пользоваться Воскрешающим камнем, и его владелец методом проб и ошибок пытался овладеть этим искусством.

Гриндевальд же стремился в первую очередь отыскать Бузинную палочку, потому зацепился за фразу о том, что Дары Смерти являлись самым настоящим проклятием, ибо даже друг мог обратиться во врага и убить за возможность обладания одним из этих артефактов. Из всех трех братьев лишь старший умер от чужой руки. А потому следовало искать среди тех, с кем близко общался Антиох, чем и занялся Геллерт.

Все последующие дни он активно рассылал сов, изучал по второму кругу материалы из библиотеки Батильды, а заодно расспрашивал ее саму. Но иногда его мысли нет-нет, да устремлялись в совершенно ином направлении, восстанавливая в памяти каждую подробность сцены на кладбище. Изначально он оправдывался тем, что это было связано со свитком и тайником, не более того. Но каждый раз Геллерт все больше и больше размышлял о Дамблдоре, упиваясь теми ощущениями, которые он испытывал с ним.

Дело было не в банальном поцелуе, которых на веку Гриндевальда было предостаточно, нет. Все куда глубже и тоньше. Альбус являлся сильным волшебником и умным человеком. Его личность сама по себе вызывала интерес и желание понять, как у натуралиста, который впервые в жизни видит гипогрифа и пытается в достаточной мере узнать это животное, чтобы на основании собранных данных можно было написать книгу и прослыть специалистом в отношении этих существ.

Вот только Альбус был крепким орешком, который не сломать силой. И Гриндевальд действовал иным путем. Обходным. Он ударил по тщательно подавляемому Дамблдором интересу к мужчинам, о котором ему удалось узнать лишь благодаря видению. И эти три разных ипостаси Альбуса были совершенно несопоставимы. Холодный, отрешенный, скрывающийся под вежливой улыбкой и неизменным спокойствием лучший ученик Хогвартса. Нежный и пылкий любовник, льнущий к Геллерту за очередным поцелуем в случайном видении. И тот, который был на кладбище: чувственный, пылкий, строптивый и испуганный. Именно последний образ будоражил кровь, заставляя в фантазиях представлять себе то, как Гриндевальд сможет заарканить Альбуса, будто дикого жеребца фестрала. Тот, наверняка, будет брыкаться и сопротивляться, но в итоге падет под напором очарования Геллерта. Эту уверенность Гриндевальда подкрепляли видения.

И вот сейчас, в очередной раз валяясь на кровати и вспоминая мягкие губы Альбуса, его нежную кожу и дрожащее от желания и страха тело, Геллерт все больше понимал, что его собственные намерения по отношению к этому соседскому пареньку весьма недвусмысленны. Но он обещал более не мозолить глаз Дамблдорам, и нарушать своего слова не собирался. Зато у него была возможность отправлять сов, и отличный навык манипулировать окружающими.

Широко ухмыльнувшись, Геллерт поднялся с кровати, поправив вставший от мыслей об Альбусе член, и направился к столу, сочинять письмо.

***

Ариана стояла на невысокой табуретке и цитировала наизусть последний выпуск ежедневного пророка. Аберфорт хмурился, но слушал внимательно, для него поведение сестры являлось диковинным. Пока их мать была жива оба брата мало общались с Арианой, предоставив девушку заботам Кендры, а теперь с головой окунулись в воспитание. И если Альбус слушал ее с привычной теплой улыбкой, внешне не выказывая какого-либо недовольства, то Аберфорт не всегда владел собой. Иной раз он мог вспылить, выплескивая свою злость на родителей, которые недоглядели, на магглов, которые совершили подобный жуткий поступок, а временами и на самого Альбуса, недовольный его методами воспитания.

Этот семейный вечер разбавило появление темно-коричневой совы, которая доставила письмо Дамблдору-старшему. Тот аккуратно взял конверт, но даже не взглянул на имя отправителя. Во-первых, прерывать выступление Арианы было бы невежливо. Во-вторых, Аберфорт следил за братом, словно коршун. Их отношения всегда были несколько натянутыми, потому Альбус стремился таким образом избежать лишних шпилек в свой адрес.

А если уж совсем начистоту, то Дамблдор понимал, что Геллерт человек слова и личным визитом его не обременит, но отправить письмо, как они и договаривались, может. Тем более старушка Пинклботтом, сова Батильды, была знакома Альбусу. Потому отправитель этого послания очевиден для обоих братьев.

— Батти приглашает в гости? — спросил Аберфорт. — Или ее внук?

Альбус взглянул на него из-за очков-половинок, вежливо улыбнувшись.

— Не знаю, Аберфорт, я не читал письма и не собираюсь этого делать, пока Ариана не закончит свое выступление.

Его голос был привычно мягким, словно тягучий мед, но в глазах отражалась явная непоколебимость: он не нарушит покой сестры из-за дурацкого письма.

Аберфорт фыркнул и вернул свое внимание Ариане, что позволило Альбусу несколько ослабить бдительность и поддаться внутренней панике. С виду он оставался все также безмятежен и собран, но ему было страшно. Он опасался выходок непредсказуемого Гриндевальда, который не считался с чужим мнением и с легкостью шел на поводу у собственных желаний.

Его поцелуй все еще горел клеймом на устах Альбуса. Пробирал до самых поджилок и пугал хуже боггарта, ведь на Геллерта не подействует банальное «Риддикулус». И вот он написал… Кусок пергамента горел в руках Дамблдора, словно тот всунул руку в пламя Кубка Огня. В голове всплывало множество вариантов того, о чем мог написать Геллерт. Скорее всего что-то про Дары Смерти, это единственная причина, по которой Альбус был нужен Гриндевальду. Его настигло очередное видение, ему нужны имеющиеся у Дамблдора знания или его прыткий ум. Альбус был объективен на этот счет.

Впрочем, его и самого мучило любопытство: что же в найденном свитке? Временами, это любопытство перекрывало даже трепет от воспоминаний о поцелуе Гриндевальда. Альбус и сам искал Дары Смерти, проверял информацию, сопоставлял факты. Но первому написать или, не приведи Мерлин, явиться к Геллерту, Дамблдор и не помышлял.

Когда Ариана закончила свой рассказ, Альбус тепло ей улыбнулся и похвалил. Девушка разрумянилась от удовольствия, после чего пожелала братьям доброй ночи и отправилась укладывать спать всех своих питомцев, коими являлись куклы и тряпичные звери.

— Так что там пишут? — спросил Аберфорт.

— Как видишь, я все еще не вскрыл конверт, — ответил Альбус.

— Так открывай и читай, посмотрим вместе. Я давненько хочу навестить Батти, все повода не было. Если она приглашает, то я с удовольствием схожу к ней в гости.

Дамблдор вскинул брови, после чего произнес:

— Я собрал слишком большой урожай клубники, нам все не съесть, так что ты можешь отнести часть Батильде. Это станет чудесным поводом для ее посещения.

Аберфорт хмыкнул.

— Возможно, теперь у меня есть более подходящий повод. Позволишь взглянуть на письмо?

— Оно адресовано мне, Аберфорт, потому я ознакомлюсь с ним лично, и сделаю это тогда, когда сочту нужным, — тон Альбуса был привычно мягким, но ставил точку в их обсуждениях.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты общался с этим парнем. Он мне не нравится. К тому же тебе в целом лучше не заводить близких друзей, — выпалил младший Дамблдор. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, о чем я.

— Не тебе указывать, как мне жить и с кем общаться, Аберфорт. Из нас двоих несовершеннолетним являешься ты, — показная мягкость сошла на нет и теперь Альбус говорил со свойственной его характеру твердостью.

— Конечно, ты ведь всегда и во всем первый! Такой непогрешимый. А что будет, если кто-то еще узнает о том, насколько ты грязный и отвратительный за всем этим красивым фасадом, а?

— Мне жаль, что ты видишь лишь крайности, — с грустью в голосе ответил ему Альбус. В конце концов, Аберфорт был единственным его родственником, помимо Арианы. — В тебе говорит бунтарский возраст и свойственный ему максимализм. Надеюсь, однажды мы сможем стать опорой друг для друга.

— Сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь перешагнуть через свою напыщенную идеальность, Альбус, — бросил Аберфорт, вылетая прочь из комнаты.

Дамблдор-старший тяжело вздохнул и устало потер глаза. Ему всегда тяжело давались стычки с братом. В конце концов, они родная кровь, а живут, как кошка с собакой.

Альбус направился к Ариане и, убедившись, что сестра легла спать, погасил свет в ее подвале и поспешил в свою спальню. Из-за вспышки Аберфорта мысли о письме отодвинулись на задний план. И теперь он мог прочесть то, что написал ему Геллерт.

Рука нерешительно замерла над пергаментом, Дамблдор всерьез размышлял стоит ли ему открывать этот ящик Пандоры. В конце концов, их последняя встреча доказала, что следует держаться подальше от Гриндевальда с его сомнительными мероприятиями и причудливыми видениями. Взгляд Альбуса скользнул по комнате, натыкаясь на кровать. Ту самую кровать, в которой они с Геллертом будут обниматься и нежиться. Губы будто в очередной раз опалило тем настырным поцелуем, украденным у Альбуса над могильными плитами Певереллов.

Пальцы помимо воли распечатали письмо, глаза цепко забегали по строчкам, читая послание Геллерта, а в голове то и дело раздавался его голос, нахально повторявший: это видение, Альбус, видение будущего, мне неизвестна вся подоплека того, что будет между нами, но оно будет, не сомневайся.

***

Дамблдор долгое время не мог уснуть, прокручивая в голове то, что почерпнул из письма, анализируя каждое предложение, вчитываясь в каждое слово. С виду — ничего необычного, текст про найденный свиток и Дары Смерти, ни единого намека на поцелуй или нечто большее. При этом Геллерт приглашал его в гости, обсудить некоторые новые зацепки, в надежде, что Альбус может что-то о них знать. Всюду содержались намеки на то, что Гриндевальд до чего-то докопался, обнаружил нечто важное, но ничего конкретного не говорилось, ссылаясь на туманную возможность утечки.

Дамблдор чувствовал, что это ловушка, готов был поспорить на то, что он съест распределяющую шляпу в случае ошибки, и знал, что победит. Да, Гриндевальду хотелось сотрудничать с Альбусом. Да, ему нужна была информация, которой располагал Дамблдор. Но было во всем этом нечто большее. И в голове снова и снова всплывали образы из видения, образы с кладбища, которым противостояло любопытство, побуждавшее заглянуть в свиток, окунуться в эту тайну. В конце концов, он в любой момент сможет отказать.

В результате, Альбус не сомкнул глаз этой ночью, разве что на рассвете погрузился в сон на несколько часов, пока его не разбудила Ариана. Сестра пришла к нему с расческой и лентой, потому что сама она не умела заплетать волосы. Раньше этим занималась мама, а потом ее сменил Альбус.

Он взял расческу и, ласково улыбнувшись, спросил:

— Как тебе спалось этой ночью?

Ариана послушно села спиной к нему и ответила:

— Очень хорошо! И миссис Хинкл тоже, и кролику Роджеру, и Клеверу Клоудс…

Пока она перечисляла всех своих кукол и тряпичных зверей, Альбус ловко заплел сестре косу, которую перевязал ленточкой.

— Готово, — сообщил он.

— Сегодня я тоже хочу сделать тебе прическу! — попросила Ариана.

Альбус весело ей улыбнулся и ответил:

— Хорошо, жди меня внизу. Я умоюсь, переоденусь и мои волосы в твоем распоряжении.

Ариана счастливо захлопала в ладоши и вылетела прочь, крича:

— Аберфорт, Аберфорт!!! Знаешь, что Ал мне разрешил?

Дамблдор улыбнулся и поднялся с постели, заправив ее взмахом палочки. Он наскоро привел себя в порядок и посмотрел на письмо Гриндевальда, после чего колебался всего секунду. Простенькое заклинание и пергамент сгорел, объятый пламенем.

***

Весь последующий день прошел относительно тихо и спокойно, но мысли Альбуса так или иначе возвращались к Гриндевальду и его приглашению, к таинственному свитку являющемуся ключом к поискам Даров Смерти.

Все же любопытство взяло верх, Альбус успокоил себя мыслью о видении Геллерта. Все происходило в его доме, в его спальне. А, значит, в гостях у Батильды ничего экстраординарного не случится. Тем более, что очаровательная старушка разбавит их компанию. Так что он подхватил пару кульков клубники для Батти и отправился к соседям.

Дружелюбная женщина была очень рада визиту Альбуса, потому тут же подхватила его под руку и потащила на кухню, что учитывая их разницу в росте, смотрелось весьма комично. Геллерт трансгрессировал и, увидев гостя, ухмыльнулся. Его глаза блеснули лукавым самодовольством.

— Здравствуй, Альбус, — протянул он, — рад тебя видеть.

— О, он так мил, что принес мне часть своего урожая клубники, — поделилась своей радостью Батильда.

Геллерт скептически изогнул бровь и спросил с нескрываемой насмешкой:

— Так ты пришел сюда ради бабушки Батти?

На лице Альбуса не дрогнул ни один мускул. Он выглядел, как и всегда, отстраненным, вежливым и дружелюбным.

— Вообще-то, Геллерт, я хотел помочь тебе с родовым древом Певереллов, как ты и просил, но если мое содействие более не входит в твои планы, то я не стану мешать.

Тон Дамблдора звучал мягко, но вместе с тем чувствовалось, что он насмехается в ответ. Похоже маленький, напуганный мальчик принял свою судьбу, либо же готов как дать решающий бой. Занятно. Этот Альбус не переставал радовать Гриндевальда.

— Я не откажусь от помощи, раз она исходит от тебя, — последнюю часть Геллерт произнес с явным намеком на нечто большее, добавив в голос хрипотцы. — Все свитки в библиотеке, составишь мне компанию?

— Вот так сразу за исследования? — огорчилась Батти. — Даже чаю со мной не попьете?

— Мы сделаем это после, — пообещал ей Геллерт, — и даже поужинаем. Уверен, наши занятия затянутся.

Очередной недвусмысленный намек не ускользнул от внимания Альбуса. Он уже сожалел о том, что подписался на эту авантюру, успокоив себя мифическим присутствием Батильды и тем, что в видении все происходило в его собственной спальне. Возможно, то, что увидели они с Гриндевальдом было не первым их опытом.

— Догоняй, — хмыкнул Геллерт, трансгрессировав.

— Желаю вам плодотворно поработать! А я пока займусь приготовлением клубничного пирога, — пожелала Батти.

Дамблдор улыбнулся и поблагодарил ее, морально готовясь к тому, что их потасовка может переполошить мисс Бэгшот, потому что Альбус не сдастся без боя. Он не игрушка, и он не собирается поддаваться чарам этого недоноска Гриндевальда.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда Дамблдор трансгрессировал в библиотеку следом за Гриндевальдом, то его палочка была наготове. Он ждал чего угодно: нападения, приставаний, заигрываний, но вместо этого получил лишь насмешливое выражение лица Геллерта, который сидел за столом, напротив целой стопки раскрытых книг и со свитком в руках.

— Прочтешь текст? — спросил Гриндевальд, протягивая свиток. — Хотел бы проверить уровень твоих знаний прежде, чем озвучивать собственные догадки.

Альбус нахмурился, все также ощущая подвох, но он любил вызовы, особенно те, которые бросали его мыслительным навыкам, потому юноша торопливо приблизился к Гриндевальду, по-прежнему сохраняя боевую готовность. Тот спокойно отдал свиток и, не сводя глаз, наблюдал, как Дамблдор читает. Альбус пробежался по тексту минимум дважды, после чего поднял взгляд и произнес:

— Антиоха убил один из его друзей.

Геллерт кивнул.

— Есть версии, кто бы это мог быть?

Альбус облизал губы, прикидывая в уме возможные варианты.

— Деметрий Блишвик, — предположил он.

Геллерт нахмурился.

— Я ничего не слышал об их дружбе. К тому же род Блишвиков никогда не блистал. Разве, они не умерли все?

Альбус покачал головой.

— Насколько мне известно, Джимбо все еще жив. Он даже породнился с Блэками.

Геллерт задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столешнице.

— Выходит, если бузинная палочка у них, то она вот-вот перейдет к Блэкам.

— А еще ее наличие объясняет почему их род оскуднел. Это проклятый артефакт.

Гриндевальд пожал плечами.

— Я склонен считать подобные доводы пустыми суевериями.

— А что ты думаешь о воскрешающем камне?

— Скорее всего Кадм спрятал, — произнес Геллерт. — Его подарок сродни волшебной палочке в руках одиннадцатилетнего магглорожденного волшебника: есть силы и способности, но нет инструкции к применению. Кадм долгие годы проводил исследования в этой области. Но все равно в итоге понял, что мертвым лучше оставаться среди мертвых.

Дамблдор кивнул, погружаясь в свои мысли об этом предмете. Воскрешающий камень — его способ вернуть мать, сделать ее живой, подарить возможность воссоединения с семьей. Ариана будет счастлива: ведь мамочка вновь станет за ней присматривать и примет в подарок носки, которые дочка собственноручно для нее сделала.

— Тебе идет эта прическа, — произнес Геллерт.

Альбус только сейчас вспомнил, что Ариана сделала ему с утра хвост. Она обхватила волосы лентой достаточно низко, на уровне плеч, и сделала это весьма небрежно, от чего часть прядей вырвалась на свободу и обрамляла лицо Дамблдора, который нервным движением заправлял их за ухо, но непослушные волосы то и дело вырывались на свободу и мешались.

— Эм… — произнес Альбус, смутившись.

— А еще тебе идет легкий румянец, — продолжил Гриндевальд.

— Предлагаю вернуться к обсуждению свитка или распрощаться на сегодня, — отчеканил Дамблдор, откладывая старый пергамент и поднимаясь из-за стола.

Геллерт встал вместе с ним.

— Тебе не стоит меня бояться, Альбус. Я не сделаю ничего из того, что тебе не понравится.

Будто в доказательство своих слов он поднял руки, демонстрируя раскрытые ладони. Дамблдор казался внешне спокойным и сосредоточенным, но его кадык нервно дергался. Гриндевальд сделал шаг к нему навстречу, Альбус, словно танцуя, отступил ровно на то же расстояние.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты ко мне приближался, — произнес он не таким твердым голосом, как ему бы этого хотелось.

— Боишься собственных желаний? — вкрадчиво спросил Гриндевальд, вновь предпринимая попытку сократить расстояние.

Альбус выхватил палочку и направил ее в грудь своего собеседника.

— Не вынуждай меня использовать чары. Просто прислушайся к тому, о чем я прошу. Иначе мы оборвем всякое сотрудничество.

— Не оборвем, Альбус, и ты знаешь это не хуже меня. Ты все видел. Мы сблизимся, и я не имею ничего против подобного варианта развития наших отношений. Не против того, чтобы оказаться в твоих объятиях, ощутить вкус ответного поцелуя, аромат твоей кожи.

Геллерт медленно, слишком медленно приближался, все также демонстрируя раскрытые ладони. Альбус же продолжал отступать. Кончик его палочки заметно подрагивал.

— Это отвратительно, то о чем ты говоришь! — выпалил Дамблдор. — Мужеложество порицается, оно противоестественно.

— Все хорошо, Альбус. Когда двое людей вступают в связь по обоюдному желанию, то все в порядке. То, что происходит между двумя — их личное дело. Оно никого более не касается. Важны лишь ты и я, наши желания. Я хочу тебя, Альбус. Хочу прикасаться к тебе, доставлять наслаждение, хочу почувствовать тебя.

Палочка дрожала все сильнее, Дамблдор вжался лопатками в стеллаж с книгами и с ужасом и похотью смотрел на Гриндевальда — единственного во всем мире, кто принял Альбуса таким, какой он есть, вместе со всеми постыдными пороками его души. Даже более того, Геллерт мечтал разделить их все.

Словно в подтверждение своих слов, он приблизился почти вплотную к Альбусу и отвел в сторону его палочку, глядя прямо в глаза.

— Ты же ощущаешь наше взаимное притяжение? — продолжал говорить он. — Скажи, что чувствуешь то же, что и я. Или прогони меня, оттолкни. Тогда я больше не выкажу своего интереса в твой адрес.

Его близость пьянила Альбуса, а слова проникали внутрь, словно сладкий яд, пускали корни, врастая в мозг, в сердце, в легкие, в селезенку. И Дамблдору было страшно. Страшно сказать «да», и еще страшнее сказать «нет», ведь Гриндевальд сдержит свое слово.

Поразмыслив здраво, он мог бы догадаться, что все сладкие речи Геллерта были не более, чем уловкой. В конце концов, видение свидетельствовало о том, что даже если бы Альбус отказал сейчас, то в будущем они оказались бы в одной постели. С другой стороны, к чему тогда противиться, раз все предрешено? Тем более, что Альбус и сам хотел всего этого, хоть и весьма смутно представлял, что следует за поцелуями и тому подобным.

В итоге он опустил палочку, отводя взгляд в сторону, и лишь кивнул, давая согласие Геллерту. Тот торопливо сократил разделявшее их расстояние, чувствуя волнительное предвкушение. Этот строптивый, гордый мальчишка согласился! Но Геллерт не спешил, он аккуратно положил ладонь на талию Альбуса, почувствовав, как тот вздрогнул. Другой рукой он коснулся щеки Дамблдора, поворачивая его лицом к себе, заставляя посмотреть.

Это должно было потешить гордость Геллерта, подарить ему ощущение превосходства, словно ему достался редкий артефакт, сравнимый с Дарами Смерти, причем достался практически даром. Но вместо этого что-то сжалось внутри. Всегда уверенный в себе и отстраненный Альбус казался таким беззащитным и растерянным, таким уязвимым. Обычно Геллерт топтал подобных людей с особой жестокостью и наслаждением, потому что слабым и ничтожным не место рядом с ним. Но было в Альбусе нечто иное, он сочетал в себе могущество сильного волшебника, незаурядный ум ученого человека и хрупкое, ранимое сердце, полное греховных желаний, которых он стыдился. И эта часть, спрятанная в самых глубинах его темных сторон, была беззащитно оголена, выставлена на показ перед Геллертом. Эти ощущения дурманили голову сильнее заклятия Конфундус.

В библиотеке повисла оглушающая тишина, и лишь два молодых парня жадно и взволнованно смотрели друг на друга, тяжело дыша, осторожно прикасаясь. Геллерт взглянул на губы Альбуса, после чего поднял на него взгляд и начал медленно склоняться для поцелуя, чувствуя дрожь, промчавшуюся по телу Дамблдора. Альбус покорно приоткрыл губы и зажмурился, словно страшась того, что сейчас происходит, но вместе с тем желая всем сердцем вкусить этого запретного плода. И если в первый раз Геллерт был намеренно груб и вел себя настырно, то теперь в каждом его касании преобладала чувственная нежность, будто он мягко пробуждал Альбуса от крепкого сна, не желая его напугать или потревожить.

Дамблдор не шевелился и замер, точно каменное изваяние от легкого поцелуя. Гриндевальд не напирал и не настаивал, выжидая ответной реакции или хотя бы пока Альбус не расслабится в его объятиях. Первое встречное движение губ было неуверенным и коротким, будто Дамблдор сомневался в том, что он делает и правильно ли делает. Но бушевавшие в его сердце страсти и влечение плоти взяли верх, и Альбус решил нырнуть в этот омут с головой. Он помнил, что в тот день, на кладбище, Гриндевальд использовал свой язык, потому уверенно пустил его в ход, коснувшись губ Геллерта, скользнув дальше.

В этот момент пала последняя выдержка Гриндевальда, он зарычал, как дикий оборотень, и крепче прижал к себе Альбуса, жадно впился в его губы, даже дементоры позавидовали бы подобным навыкам. Дамблдор схватился за его плечи и застонал, что прозвучало, как сдавленный всхлип, который лишь сильнее раззадоривал. Геллерт начал напирать сильнее, целовать яростнее, скользить руками по телу Альбуса, оставлять укусы на его шее, выбивая все больше стонов, теперь уже громких и безудержных.

— У вас все в порядке, мальчики? — прокричала Батильда с кухни.

Альбус испуганно зажал себе рот руками, в одной из которых по-прежнему держал волшебную палочку. Гриндевальд лишь усмехнулся и крикнул:

— Все отлично, Батти!

Затем он извлек собственную палочку и запечатал дверь, накинув на нее защитные чары.

— Теперь нас никто не услышит, — пообещал Геллерт.

Но Альбус, будто очнулся ото сна. Он покачал головой и сдавленно произнес:

— Прости, это все ошибка. Я… мне жаль.

Его голос звучал хрипло и испуганно.

— Извини, Ал, но уже поздно, — твердо ответил ему Геллерт, запустив руку в длинные волосы Дамблдора и крепко их сжимая. — Я давал тебе шанс отступиться, ты им не воспользовался. Теперь я не приму твоего отказа.

Глаза Альбуса блеснули уже знакомым холодом. Стальная основа его характера возвращалась, изгоняя прочь любовную лихорадку, поработившую тело. Он поднес палочку к подбородку Геллерта.

— Не думаю, что нам стоит вступать в открытую конфронтацию из-за подобных разногласий, — своим привычным вежливым тоном произнес он.

— Как же ты меня бесишь временами, — прошипел Геллерт, — но я отыграюсь за это, вот увидишь.

Он почувствовал, как палочка сильнее тычется ему в подбородок.

— Будь добр, отпусти мои волосы, — в противовес собственным действиям, спокойно попросил Альбус.

— Без проблем, — Геллерт ухмыльнулся и отступил на шаг.

Дамблдор не доверял ему, а потому попытался незаметно проникнуть в его разум. И это стало ошибкой, ибо образы и желания Геллерта были определенной направленности. Заметив его рассеянность, Гриндевальд спешно произнес:

— Экспеллиармус!

Палочка Альбуса выскользнула из рук и взмыла в воздух. И Геллерт не стал терять времени, и призвал на помощь еще одно заклинание:

— Инкарцеро.

Запястья Альбуса крепко обхватили появившиеся из палочки Геллерта веревки, стягивая его руки над головой. В глазах Дамблдора вновь появился страх. Он отступил на шаг назад, вжимаясь лопатками в неровный книжный шкаф. Он был слишком беспечен, слишком глуп! Следовало незамедлительно трансгрессировать. Словно прочитав его мысли, Геллерт в мгновение оказался рядом и удержал его.

— Мы это уже проходили, Альбус, — хмыкнул он.

— Отпусти меня немедленно! — потребовал тот, но его голос дрожал.

— Явишься домой без палочки, растрепанный, со связанными руками… Думаешь, Аберфорт оценит подобное? Поможет ли он тебе освободиться от пут, Ал?

Дамблдор не знал ответа на эти вопросы. Их отношения с братом были слишком странными и напряженными.

— И что тогда? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Альбус. — Свяжешь меня, заколдуешь и… используешь? А потом? Вышвырнешь, как ненужный трофей? Успокоишься, добившись своего?

Геллерт тяжело вздохнул, будто общался с глупым ребенком.

— Я же обещал, что не сделаю ничего из того, чего бы ты сам не хотел, — спокойно произнес Гриндевальд. — Ты просто боишься, Альбус. Боишься собственных желаний, а я хочу помочь тебе преодолеть этот страх, — он мягко провел костяшками пальцев по щеке Дамблдора, — я доставлю тебе удовольствие, такое, о котором ты даже не подозревал раньше, но не зайду слишком далеко. Это будут ласки, Альбус. Я возьму тебя только, когда ты сам попросишь меня об этом.

Дамблдор не знал, что влияет на него сильнее: слова Геллерта или его близость, но что-то в душе дрожало, как крылья пикси во время их полета. Хотелось согласиться на все, но вместе с тем хотелось сбежать как можно дальше. Все его комплексы и проблемы с принятием себя, разрывали его на части.

— Постарайся поменьше думать, Ал, — прошептал ему на ухо Геллерт, после чего прикусил за мочку.

Все ласки Гриндевальда были немного грубоватыми и жесткими, но они нравились Альбусу. Он кусал губу, чтобы не стонать в голос, чтобы не попросить еще, чтобы не попросить остановиться. Противоречия заполнили голову, эмоции крушили остатки его самообладания, а тело отзывалось на каждое прикосновение Геллерта.

За всеми внутренними метаниями, Альбус и не заметил, как остался совершенно нагим перед Гриндевальдом, вставшим перед ним на колени. Это казалось странным и неуместным, но не успел он ничего сказать, как губы Геллерта сомкнулись вокруг его члена. Альбус негромко вскрикнул и задрожал, хватаясь связанными руками за полки, сползая вниз. Во рту Геллерта было жарко и влажно, ни с чем не сравнимое чувство! Альбус никогда бы не подумал, что это может быть так приятно, так необычно, так ярко. Ловкий язык скользил и дразнил его, вызывая пожар. Пылало все тело Альбуса, пылала и его душа — от смущения, от ощущений, от остроты эмоций. И Дамблдор выражал все это своими стонами, смущенными, хриплыми, поскуливающими. Эти стоны были самой настоящей отрадой для Геллерта.

В какой-то момент Альбус потерял связь с реальностью. Он почувствовал приближающуюся разрядку, почти достиг пика блаженства. Воздух словно замер в его легких и вся вселенная остановилась, но Геллерт отстранился, не позволив достичь оргазма. Альбус устало сполз на пол и сел напротив Гриндевальда, глядя ему в глаза, на его покрасневшие губы, на лихорадочный блеск глаз.

— Я же обещал, что мы не пойдем до конца, пока ты не попросишь, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся он.

Альбус рассмеялся. Таким чистым и легким смехом, который Геллерт ни разу не слышал от него.

— Ты засранец самый настоящий, — произнес Дамблдор, потирая глаза и откидывая очки половинки на небольшую стопку книг, лежавшую на полу. — Я согласен, Геллерт. Давай пойдем до конца, — проговорил он, облизнув губы. — Только сними это с меня.

Гриндевальд посмотрел на путы, которые показывал ему Альбус и, взмахнув палочкой освободил его руки, а затем взял Дамблдора за лодыжки и рывком потянул на себя, опрокидывая его на пол.

— Ауч! Это было неприятно, — сообщил тот, наблюдая, как Геллерт разводит в сторону его ноги. Почему-то именно в этот момент, собственная нагота особенно сильно смутила Альбуса. Он попытался свести колени вместе, чтобы прикрыться, но Гриндевальд не позволил этого.

— Расслабься, Ал, не сжимайся. Тебе нечего смущаться. Мне нравится то, что я вижу.

Сердце Дамблдора на мгновение пропустило удар, ему было страшно и стыдно, хотелось спрятаться, укрывшись старым маминым пледом с головой. Но вместо этого он выставил себя на обозрение этого человека, позволил ему прикасаться к себе. Альбус хмурился, наблюдая, как Геллерт подносит палочку и произносит какое-то заклинание, от которого его покрыло нечто липкое и холодное.

— Не пугайся, это специальное средство, которое способствует лучшему проникновению, — пояснил свои действия Гриндевальд, откидывая палочку.

— Какому проникновению? — не понял Альбус, наивно полагавший, что пойти до конца значило лишь достичь оргазма от оральных ласк.

Ответом ему были не слова, а действия, точнее пальцы, скользнувшие внутрь. Эти ощущения были странными: не противными, но приятными их не назовешь. Просто странными.

— Подожди немного и расслабься, — попросил Геллерт.

Его хриплый голос и вздыбленные штаны здорово смутили, потому Альбус просто прикрыл глаза рукой и постарался ни о чем не думать, поддаться ощущениям. Особенно ему помогла ладонь Геллерта, накрывшая его член. Дамблдор вновь застонал, ощущая себя маленьким корабликом на больших волнах безудержного океана. Его накрывало с головой, уносило на дно, выкидывало на поверхность, и ему было хорошо. Приятно, томно, сладко. А потом эту негу разрушил резкий толчок, полный боли и еще более странных ощущений.  
Дамблдор отстранил руку, странно глядя на Геллерта, будто тот его предал, обманул доверие.

— Все хорошо, Ал, сейчас станет приятно. Просто подожди мгновение, — попросил он.

Альбус собирался сказать ему кучу всего нелицеприятного, но его рот заткнули нежным, утешающим поцелуем, а затем Геллерт толкнулся еще раз. В этот раз боли не было, только необычное чувство продолжало щекотать его эмоции.

— Сейчас, сейчас, — сбивчиво шептал Гриндевальд, двигаясь внутри, ища верный угол.

А потом Альбуса ударило будто сильнейшим поражающим заклятием, он даже вскрикнул, так громко, что если бы не чары Геллерта, то его могли бы услышать даже на улице. Гриндевальд лишь хмыкнул.

— Я же обещал, — самодовольно подытожил он, продолжив двигаться так, что в итоге Альбус сорвал голос от собственного крика, потерял разум от необычных чувств, умер и оказался в раю из самых ярких ощущений своей жизни.

В порыве страсти он хватался за плечи Геллерта, выстанывал его имя, двигался на встречу, плавился от ярких ощущений. А Гриндевальд лишь убедился, что некоторые вулканы предпочитают спать до поры, до времени.

В тот вечер они активно занимались в библиотеке до позднего вечера. Бедняжке Бати пришлось подогревать ужин несколько раз.


	6. Chapter 6

***

У Геллерта Гриндевальда были самые разные любовники: привязчивые, надоедливые, независимые, строптивые… В общем, коллекция на любой вкус и цвет, начиная от типажей личности и заканчивая внешними данными или навыками в постели. И к какому типу Геллерт отнес бы Альбуса Дамблдора? Ни к какому. Этот человек был уникален, как Дары Смерти, как Философский Камень, как мерлинова борода.

Сразу после того, что случилось между ними в библиотеке Батильды Бэгшот, Альбус торопливо собрался и спешно трансгрессировал домой, попрощавшись с гостеприимной хозяйкой, но не сказав ничего Геллерту. О чем думал в тот момент Гриндевальд? Что он очень неплохо позабавился с Альбусом, и что это, наверняка, не последний раз. Он пытался просчитать, как поступит Дамблдор. Какова будет тактика его поведения?  
Но ни одна из догадок не совпадала с тем, что происходило на самом деле. Альбус сдержанно отвечал на его письма, как школьному товарищу, и активно помогал искать Дары Смерти. Их переписка носила регулярный характер: иногда, юноши даже по ночам обменивались совами, что не особенно радовало Аберфорта. От личных встреч Альбус не отказывался попусту, но все же старался сводить их к минимуму. Вот только было во всем этом одно «но», весьма важное и значимое, как минимум для самого Геллерта: Альбус никогда его не отталкивал, если тот пытался проявить ласку или поцеловать его. Дамблдор оставался на удивление замкнутым и в то же время отзывчивым, он плавился в руках своего любовника и самозабвенно ему отдавался, но никогда не впускал его в свое сердце, никогда первым не проявлял инициативы.

Потому Геллерт и решил схитрить: он перестал склонять Альбуса к сексу, избегал лишних прикосновений, но смотрел на него с желанием, раздевал и медленно, с наслаждением трахал взглядом, обещая неземное блаженство. Вот только, чтобы получить все это Альбус должен был проявить инициативу сам, чего не происходило. Пожалуй, это была самая сложная игра в кошки-мышки, потому что Геллерт знал — протяни руку и возьми, Альбус не откажет, ему нравилось все, что делал с ним любовник. Но Гриндевальд всегда был максималистом: его не устраивала только часть или жалкие крохи, он хотел его целиком и полностью, хотел его сердце, его покорность, его душу. И если ради такого придется сдерживать себя, что ж, это не великая плата. Тем более что Аберфорт уехал к кому-то из друзей, так что Альбус не возражал, когда Геллерт наведывался к ним в гости.

В один из дней, когда Гриндевальд в очередной раз пришел к Дамблдорам, Ариана начала капризничать и скандалить, она даже выплеснула на брата целый таз воды, только вот Альбус не обращал внимания на дискомфорт от промокшей белоснежной рубахи, так эротично облепившей его левый сосок, вместо этого он пытался урезонить свою сестру, беспокоясь, как бы та не наделала глупостей. Геллерт помог дать ей успокаивающее зелье и наблюдал за тем, как Альбус укладывает девушку спать. Все его мысли в этот момент были сосредоточены на мокрой ткани, сквозь которую можно было рассмотреть поджарое тело Альбуса. Сдерживать свои порывы было сложно, как никогда, но сам Дамблдор не обращал на гостя ни малейшего внимания, поглощенный своей родственницей.

— Я буду на кухне, — сообщил Геллерт, решив ретироваться, чтобы немного перевести дух.

Там он взмахом палочки осушил полы, надеясь, что вернется Альбус лишь после того, как приведет себя в порядок. Геллерт налил себе чаю и уселся на трехногую, плотно сколоченную табуретку. Альбус поднялся из подвала минут через десять и, хвала мерлиновой бороде, он привел себя в порядок. Они с Геллертом молча смотрели друг другу в глаза, после чего Альбус твердо произнес:

— Хочешь остаться сегодня у меня?

На его щеках, словно кровавые маки, распустились бутоны румянца. Геллерт поднялся со своего места и спросил:

— Ты предлагаешь мне уютно расположиться на вашем гостевом диване или согреть твою постель?

Дамблдор смутился еще сильнее и даже прикусил губу так, что та побелела.

— Конкретизируй, Ал, конкретизируй. Мне хочется понимать, что ты предлагаешь.

Геллерт открыто его дразнил, оба это понимали, к тому же он подошел и встал непростительно близко, заставляя чувствовать жар собственного тела, пронизывая Альбуса своими разноцветными глазами. Сказать — было самым сложным, потому Дамблдор поступил иначе: небольшой шаг, и он стоит почти вплотную к Геллерту, секундное колебание, и его губы мягко касаются губ Гриндевальда.

Что ж, шутки шутками, игры играми, но от этого простого прикосновения, обоим сорвало крышу. Геллерт жадно обнял Альбуса, начав грубо и жестко его целовать. Взаимная страсть затопила им разум, и они вымещали злость за полуторанедельное воздержание, срывая друг с друга одежду, и целуясь столько, сколько они никогда не целовались, будто их языки демонстрировали то, что не в силах были озвучить.

В эту ночь Альбус впервые признался в своих чувствах. После страстного секса, лежа в объятиях Геллерта, уверенный в том, что размеренное дыхание любовника свидетельствует о его крепком сне, он тихо произнес:

— Я влюблен в тебя.

Геллерт открыл глаза и внимательно посмотрел на Альбуса, давая понять, что он все слышал. Все слышал, но ничего не ответил, молча разглядывая его.

С тех пор Альбус был уверен, что его чувства безответны. Геллерт никогда не нежничал с ним, никогда не вел себя, как обычно ведут пары: они были приятелями, коллегами и любовниками, но не возлюбленными. И он заверял в этом Дамблдора каждым словом, каждым движением. Впрочем, тот и не пытался повторить свое признание или как-либо изменить свое поведение. Альбус был все тем же излишне сдержанным и замкнутым парнем, который разве что не стеснялся теперь проявлять инициативу в сексе.

Но с возвращением Аберфорта их встречи стали носить более редкий характер. Братья Дамблдоры часто ссорились, да и Ариана начинала бунтовать на пустом месте. Но все же их сосуществование было вполне сносным, да и лето подходило к концу — скоро Аберфорт вернется в Хогвартс и все пойдет своим чередом.

Только у судьбы было свое мнение на сей счет. В один из дней, когда поиски Даров Смерти вышли на финишную прямую, Геллерт явился к Дамблдорам и начал уговаривать Альбуса отправиться вместе с ним за бузинной палочкой, в этот момент в комнату влетел Аберфорт, подслушавший их беседу. Он начал обвинять брата в безответственном отношении к Ариане, в наплевательском и попустительном обращении с сестрой. Альбус все это сносил с невероятным терпением и привычной сдержанностью, стараясь объяснить, что и так не собирается куда-либо ехать, но если и решит отправиться в путь, то не оставит сестру в одиночестве.

Последней каплей в их споре стало обвинение в противоестественной связи Альбуса с его другом. Аберфорт даже не смутился, обозвав их множеством грубых ругательств. И если Дамблдора это покоробило, он растерялся, не зная, что ответить, испытывая стыд за собственные наклонности, то Геллерт никогда не спускал подобного отношения к своей персоне. Он ловко выхватил палочку и, направив ее на Аберфорта, применил одно из непростительных заклятий. Альбус просил его остановиться, но Гриндевальд не послушал, что вынудило Дамблдора поднять палочку против своего друга. Элементарный экспеллиармус, ничего, что могло бы причинить вред. Вот только обозленный Аберфорт, освободившийся из-под мучительных чар круциатус, принялся атаковать Геллерта в ответ, лишенный палочки, тот отлетел в стену от эверте статум. Когда Альбус попытался остановить брата, то и в него посыпались заклинания. Итогом стала схватка троих магов, в которой Гриндевальд с Аберфортом сражались в полную силу, а Альбус лишь старался их урезонить и не позволить навредить себе самому.

Испуганная Ариана влетела в комнату и попыталась разнять их, попав на линию огня, что стало для бедняжки фатальным. Альбус не знал, от чьих рук она пала, но все равно винил себя, ведь он был старшим братом, на его плечах лежала обязанность о заботе над ней и Аберфортом. Это событие стало переломным в его жизни, здорово изменив все.

***

Геллерт пришел к Альбусу после похорон. Он знал, что младший Дамблдор уехал, не пожелав, оставаться в этом доме. Что касалось самого Альбуса, то он сидел в подвале, в комнате Арианы и крутил в руках сделанную сестрой куклу.

— Как ты? — спросил Геллерт.

Альбус поднял на него полный боли взгляд. Казалось, присутствие Гриндевальда лишь усилило его страдания. Он отрицательно покачал головой и опустил взгляд на игрушку, которую держал.

Геллерт приблизился и осторожно примостился рядом, касаясь плечом плеча Альбуса. Они сидели в полной тишине, не решаясь смотреть друг на друга. Гриндевальд обладал даром убеждения, даром предвидения, но и в уме ему было не отказать, а потому он понимал к чему все идет. Понимал, что это конец. Альбус не простит в первую очередь себя, а потому не примет и Геллерта.

— Это все? — спросил он спокойно.

Дамблдор молчал почти минуту, колеблясь между собственными чувствами: терзанием от осознания того, что по их вине погибла Ариана, беспокойством из-за раздора с братом, тоски из-за чувств к Геллерту. Его неправильной, грязной любви, наказанием за которую стала смерть Арианы. Его безответной, ведущей в никуда любви, о которой лучше забыть.

— Да. Я… думаю, нам лучше не видеться, — тихо отозвался Альбус.

Геллерт ничего не сказал, разглядывая подвал. Внешне он казался спокойным и отстраненным, но в душе его бушевала буря. Он не хотел расставаться, не хотел терять этого человека, хотя и понимал, что уже потерял его: в тот день, когда направил палочку на его брата. В конце концов, Альбус Дамблдор всегда был слишком правильным, слишком принципиальным. Не идеальным, нет, таких не существует, но для Геллерта даже недостатки Альбуса казались чем-то уникальным.

— Давай поклянемся, — предложил Гриндевальд, оборачиваясь к Дамблдору, — поклянемся, что больше никогда не наставим палочку друг на друга. Я не хочу, чтобы подобное повторилось вновь.

Альбус обернулся к нему, внимательно всматриваясь в разноцветные глаза, будто ища в них какую-то уловку, но вместо этого увидел лишь отражение собственной боли. Это была искренняя просьба, гарантировавшая безопасность друг для друга. В этот миг ни один из них не думал о последствиях подобной клятвы, это был чистый порыв сердца.

— Хорошо, давай сделаем это, — тихо ответил Альбус, — но затем ты уедешь, Гел, и мы больше не увидимся.

— Хорошо, — спокойно ответил Гриндевальд. — Я исчезну из твоей жизни, но ты всегда сможешь меня найти и вернуться ко мне. Я буду ждать тебя, Ал, обещаю, что буду ждать.

Дамблдор отвернулся, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу эмоции: слезы, крики, желание оказаться в родных объятиях, получить утешение и поддержку, желание поцеловать того, с кем ему приходится попрощаться. Но он не мог поступить иначе, это был верный выбор, единственный верный. Ему не следовало заходить так далеко, не следовало безответно влюбляться.

— Давай сделаем это, — сдавленно проговорил он, поднимаясь, — поклянемся друг другу.

В тот вечер Альбус снял с себя всякую ответственность, обезопасил себя от причинения вреда человеку, которого он так любил. Безответно и сильно.

Геллерт прикасался к его ладони, смотрел в его глаза, принося непреложный обет. Это стало точкой в их прошлом, а то, что ждало впереди… уже не будет таким, как раньше. Они обязаны поступать должным образом, следуя долгу, а не сердцу. Им придется сразиться, придется обречь друг друга на вечные муки от разлуки и любви, но каждый запомнит это лето на всю жизнь. Каждое их прикосновение друг к другу, каждую подаренную улыбку, каждое сказанное слово. Потому что любовь жива несмотря ни на что: ни разница во взглядах, ни война по разные стороны баррикад не способна убить истинный огонь сердца, первую и самую сильную привязанность. Любовь, которую они пронесут до самого конца и даже дальше.


	7. Эпилог

Альбус всегда был ответственным человеком, а потому даже после смерти ему пришлось сидеть на вокзале Кингс-Кросс и ждать Гарри Поттера. Он знал, что после его смерти и смерти осколка души Тома Реддла, кто-то должен будет помочь мальчику вернуться, ведь Гарри слишком требователен к себе, ему всегда необходим толчок в верном направлении.

Ждать пришлось не так долго, как он думал, но Альбус удостоверился, что поступил верно. Жизнь на том свете подождет еще немного, а вот Гарри… ему действительно требовался хороший совет от седовласого старца, которому он привык доверять.

И теперь Дамблдор был свободен, медленно двинувшись по вокзалу в сторону источника яркого света. С каждым шагом, он чувствовал, как ему становится легче, ведь все проблемы оставались в том мире, а к свету шла лишь чистая душа, сбрасывающая накопленные за жизнь грехи, словно ненужную шелуху. Он очищался и будто сбрасывал шкуру, избавляясь от морщин и седины.

Вот только не один Альбус ждал на этом вокзале.

— Ты что-то долго, — хмыкнул Геллерт. Все такой же молодой, как в то лето, когда они познакомились, все такой же нахальный.

Дамблдор замер, молча таращась на своего возлюбленного, такого каким видел его все эти годы в зеркале Еиналеж. Многое разделяло их теперь: Альбус победил его в схватке, помог заточить в тюрьму, в которой Геллерт прозябал десятилетиями, и умер от жутких пыток Темного Лорда.

— Я не говорил ему до последнего, Ал, держался сколько мог, но старость и слабость, сам понимаешь. Тюрьма сводила с ума.

Дамблдор кивнул.

— Все хорошо, Геллерт, я не виню тебя, ты поступил верно.

— Поэтому ты так скоро последовал за мной, — скривился Гриндевальд, — это не самое лучшее мое решение, Ал.

Но тот мотнул головой.

— Я и так умирал… Воскрешающий камень был проклят, а я…

Дамблдор замолчал, отводя взгляд в сторону. Обилие белого цвета слепило глаза, а желание вновь посмотреть на Гриндевальда само по себе было слишком сильным, но в то же время пугающим.

— Ты хотел вернуть Ариану, — прозвучало, как утверждение, а не как вопрос.

Альбус кивнул.

— Она, наверняка, уже ждет тебя, как ждал я.

— Потому что ты обещал, — пробормотал Альбус.

— Верно, — хмыкнул Геллерт, — я хотел кое-что сказать тебе, пока ты не встретил всех остальных. Хотел, чтобы ты услышал это от меня, чтобы узнал правду.

Альбус вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Твои чувства были взаимны с того самого лета, — произнес Геллерт. — Я был слишком горд, чтобы признать это, чтобы сказать тебе. Поэтому я терпел и старался не выдать тебя Тому Реддлу, когда он пришел. Вот только силы были уже не те.

Они стояли и смотрели друг другу в глаза. На том свете все иначе, не так, как в мире живых. Там нет тех же страстей и вражды, там царит вечный покой и умиротворение, которое они оба заслужили, и которое разделят вместе.

Альбус протянул руку, и Геллерт переплел их пальцы между собой.

— Идем? — спросил Гриндевальд, кивая на свет.

Дамблдор улыбнулся и ответил:

— Идем.

Это было самое лучшее событие за долгие годы: никаких проблем, никаких волнений, все остается позади, а впереди вечность, которую они могут провести вот так, держась за руки, и никто не скажет им ничего дурного, ни в чем не упрекнет. Оно стоило того, чтобы ждать.


End file.
